<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demons in the Family by Inkribbon796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737425">The Demons in the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796'>Inkribbon796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Masks and Maladies [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark cares, M/M, Soft Anti, overprotective Dark, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti is not what people would consider uncle material, and Anti would agree. The universe, however, has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>darkstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Masks and Maladies [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Demons in the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a great need for soft Anti, even though Anti would protest.<br/>    Kay is the King of the Squirrels. Arthur is the Author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~::~ Fourteen Years Ago ~::~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In the Manor, Arthur woke up from another nightmare. It happened quite frequently and Dark and Wil usually had one of their children crawl into their bed, on the off chance they felt brave and trusting enough of the two to make it to their room down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Today it was earlier in the morning and he wanted Wil, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fun guardian”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so he crawled out of bed, clutching his little black notebook in hand and slowly made his way down the hall. He got a bit turned around but thankfully didn’t get lost like he usually did and pushed open the door to the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a black canopy bed with white and light grey sheets. Dark was the only person on the bed, but Arthur woke up and looked around, finishing a pen and poking Dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dark?” Arthur asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Entity startled reflexively before realizing who it was and groaned when he patted the bed and didn’t find any sign of Wil. His side of the bed had long gone cold. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnngh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what is it, Arthur?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where’s Wil?” Arthur asked, with all the bluntness he’d always been known for.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark didn’t answer at first, groaning before fully rolling over, blinking groggily. “He’s not here, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arthur looked away, shuffling his feet awkwardly, the young author’s cheeks puffed out a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Grumbling, Dark used his aura to part the curtain as he got up, rubbing his eyes. “You can wait for him if you want but he might not come home until late. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark’s aura passed over him and he was now in a full suit. The bed pristine behind him. The Entity began walking out of the room and reluctantly, the young author followed him, clearly still looking around for Wil.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Entity wound up getting Arthur an early snack to tide him over until breakfast and apart from Arthur asking for Wil constantly and Dark getting increasingly frustrated with giving the same answer over and over again, it was a relatively quiet morning. Dark worked a little bit and Arthur got to write a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Over the next couple hours the other kids woke up, it took a bit for them to realize that Wil wasn’t there. But the problems didn’t start until Wil didn’t come home that night . . . or the next night . . .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Or the night after that . . .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bim, who was used to this, was alright at first, but then he started feeding off that energy and started throwing at fit. That, in turn, caused Arthur and Yan to start voicing their displeasure with Wil’s disappearance even more than they already were. He had never been gone for a full 24 hours yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark was losing his mind, it took Oliver and Google’s help to get their minds off Wil and to tucker them out to take a nap . . . except Arthur didn’t take naps. He went quiet for a bit but then he walked off into the forest to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“have an adventure”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Dark sent an echo after him to make sure the boy didn’t fall into a ditch and break his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once the other kids were sleeping in their perfected locations: Bim, Yan, and Yancy in their rooms; while Illinois slept on the couch in Dark’s office and Kay slept under Dark’s desk, tucked in with his blanket and stuffed squirrel.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While the other three went down no problem, Illinois and Kay were different. They got nervous and justifiably clingy when they got tired and scared when Dark wasn’t there when they got up. Dark suspected it was whoever had guardianship over them and he was looking into finding those soon-to-be-dead souls. But the result was that they didn’t nap until they felt safe, and for reason unfamothable to Dark their safe spots were right in his office. He didn’t argue he just let the kids nap there, no one would intrude and there was more than enough room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark took the nap time as an opportunity to track down Wil and give him a piece of his mind!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Illinois woke up from his nap to an empty room. A scared, disorientated whimper as he looked around. Dark wasn’t working at his desk, and Illinois clutched the teddy bear Wil had given him after arriving at the Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tears started falling from his face as he rushed for the door and rushed outside to find Dark. When he got outside he flinched at the arguing somewhere in the house. It was Dark’s voice and someone completely new. Still the familiar echo of Dark’s voice had him slowly moving towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I dunno where the fook Bubbles is, so get off my tits!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You two are always together, don’t lie to me,” Dark snapped back. The tone and volume was new to Illinois, Dark sometimes raised his voice and got what Wilford called </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sassy”</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’d yet to get truly furious in their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Illinois got to the living room but hid behind the open door frame as the arguing kept going. The person that Dark was arguing with was a dark green color, slightly floating off the ground with glitching effects, his presence starting Illinois.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look, ‘is not my fault yer boytoy’s a two-bit whore,” Anti scoffed, before the two demons heard a shocked gasp and turned to see Illinois desperately hiding behind the door, the young boy finally seeing Anti for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark groaned and immediately walked over to Illinois, the little boy grabbing onto the front of his coat and hiding from the other demon, “How long have you been up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anti stared at Illinois, noticing that whoever it was, it obviously wasn’t Bim, “Hey shitbag, didn’t know yeh had neighbors.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We don’t,” Dark commented, opening up a portal as softly as he could to check that Kay was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look, I’m not a fookin’ eejit,” Anti snapped at Dark. “Sure, I didn’t see yer crotch goblin fer a couple years, but I know what he looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s not Bim,” Dark agreed, “this is Illinois, you are not to touch or harm him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you get the lab coats to make you a new one?” Anti chuckled, trying to get a better look but the boy kept trying to hide. “Looks like a little scaredy-cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark was about to give a biting reply that Anti was the problem, except they were interrupted when Arthur loudly slammed open the door, his Junior-sized metal bat dragging behind him and notebook in the other hand. The young boy was covered in mud and grass. His shoes and socks missing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Arthur, how,” Dark faltered. “Why are you absolutely filthy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was killing forest people,” Arthur announced proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark gave a long suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You tracked mud into the house. Where are your shoes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The young author shrugged, glaring at Dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anti smiled at Dark, “Please tell me this isn’t a neighbor kid either.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Dark told him sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yah know when we made Bim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what I was thinkin’ of,” Anti announced, gesturing to Arthur. “Yah got a name, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arthur flipped him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anti’s eyes got wild, his grin widening, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how we’re playing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anti,” Dark warned, curling his aura protectively around Arthur and Illinois.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Calm down, Dork,” Anti scoffed, keeping his eyes on the little author.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You need a bath,” Dark told Arthur pointedly and opened a portal. “go before you track more mud throughout the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t want to take a bath,” Arthur pouted, being a contrarian.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well you should have thought of that before you started rolling around in the mud,” Dark scolded, lightly nudging Arthur towards the portal. “Go take a bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arthur kicked up a fuss as Dark had an echo drag into the bathroom and start a bath, always keeping an ear to the situation even though the boy was clearly reacting like Dark had threatened to ground him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark picked Illinois up with his aura and slowly made a check on the kids, finding that unfortunately Kay was awake and he was very upset not to have Dark nearby. When Kay saw Dark through the portal he started crying even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Illinois let himself be put down so that Dark could calm the young boy down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Unfortunately for Dark, Anti was watching the rather parental display.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wow, that one’s a real crybaby,” Anti commented, Dark glared at him as Kay gasped in terror. Dark pulled him through the portal and into the living room. “Yah got a real infestation goin’ on here, how many did yah have the coats make?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“None of your business,” Dark snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anti laughed at him, a glitchy chuckle that made Kay cling to him even tighter. “Did yah go fer a dozen? Didn’t take yah as a real dad, daddy-o. How are any ‘a these brats still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“An’i?” Bim said as he came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Junior,” Anti smiled, extending out his arms towards Bim. “Finally a nice face ‘round here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bim looked blearily looking up at the glitchy demon in front of him. “Hey Unc’a Anti. Where’s daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hell if I know, kid,” Anti ruffled his already messy hair, much to Dark’s already mounting frustration. “Might be in the middle of the Sahara for all I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re just going to wake them all up aren’t you?” Dark sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How many more you got, should I start banging on the ceiling?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just leave if you’re going to be a nuisance,” Dark groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Illinois was looking at Anti, and how close he was to Bim. He scared Illinois and Kay, but obviously not Bim.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anyway,” Dark grumbled. “Illinois, Kaylor, this is Anti, he’s a friend of Wilford’s. And if he lays a finger on you, I will rip out his tongue and glue it to his own ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Big words for an old man. Look at yeh being so protective, it’d be cute if it wasn’t so pathetic.” Anti rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fun little gremlin? He done gettin’ a dip in the river?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark figured out the best course of action at the moment was just to throw Anti out. He wasn’t getting useful information and having him in the Manor was doing far more harm than good. But then a loud gunshot rang out, echoing through the Manor unnaturally.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kay and Illinois flinched, screaming out in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Daddy?” Bim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shite,” Anti muttered, looking around. “Yeah guess Daddy’s home, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They’re not going to like this,” Dark muttered, he opened up a portal and shepherded the three kids back into his office and dropped a mess of blocks, toys, and books. The next thing he did was immediately drag Oliver through a portal who was mid conversation with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well that just means that— oh, hi Dark,” Oliver smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Watch them,” Dark ordered, as he pulled a still-wet Arthur with a large towel wrapped around him. He was unhappy to say the least as he was toweled dry and new clothes were magically placed on him. “Wil is lucid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Understood,” Oliver told him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll go talk to Bubbles, watch yer little hoard,” Anti offered, and he was gone in a cloud of glitched pixels.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Normally Dark would have snapped at him, but if it bought him even a couple seconds, it was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark carefully pulled Yan and Yancy through, who were none too happy about being woken up but that wasn’t his primary concern. Then with all of his children safe with Oliver, Dark left the room and sealed off the entire office so that nothing could get in or out even with Void portals.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yan was crying, clearly disoriented. Kay was trying to get underneath Dark’s desk as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s going on?” Illinois asked Oliver.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wilford is back but unfortunately he is dangerous at the moment,” Oliver told the small boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Daddy takes out his gun and shoots it,” Bim explained. “Then he forgets about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wil’s back?” Arthur asked in surprise and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At that moment the sound of a gunshot echoed through the Manor and all the kids flinched, Bim flinched because of the volume. There was faint arguing right outside the door. Arthur curled in on himself and Kay ducked tighter into Dark’s desk, starting to cry. Illinois crawled over to the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kay?” Illinois called out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kay was covering his ears, crying desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The arguing faded and there wasn’t another shot and Oliver was doing his best to play babysitter and entertainer, even as Arthur demanded to leave and see Wilford, kicking at the door and yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After a couple minutes of Arthur throwing himself on the ground, someone finally opened the door but it wasn’t Dark or Wil, it was Anti.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ughh! I need some fookin’ eye bleach!” Anti complained, shutting the door before Arthur could slip out. “Woah, hold up a sec, don’t wanna burn yer eyes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Completely unnecessary,” Dark said as he opened the door up with his aura as he was buttoning up the top two buttons of his shirt, his blazer completely undone. He calmly smoothed back his hair. “Stop being a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kay was running out from under the desk and raced over to Dark, but tripped over his own feet. Dark rushed to him and Kay grabbed onto him before Dark picked him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anti looked at Kay like he was an alien and patted his head twice, “There, there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark glared at him, “You could not be any less comforting. He is a child, not a dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How am I supposed ta know what ta do wit’ one’a those?” Anti defended.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You should start with not touching one unless they let you,” Dark started.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sounds like a wild animal,” Anti dismissed. “Sure Wil didn’t drag in some feral cats in after dicking yah over?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anti, we have children in the house,” Dark reminded sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How is that my problem?” Anti shrugged. “That’s yer’s an’ Wil’s fault. I gave yeh the one an yeh started copy-pasting the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wil finally trailed in, stretching comfortably without a hair out of place. “What pleasant trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, so pleasant you fell right on—” Anti started to joke before Dark shoved him through a portal to at least no have him say the last part of his sentence in front of six school children.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Daddy!” Bim ran over, Yan getting excited too as they both ran up to him. Yancy was a bit slower to follow. Kay and Illinois stayed with Dark, Arthur staying by the door as he watched Wil but didn’t get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, and you brought the kids gifts from your trip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Dark said, in that tone that the kids would eventually learn was Dark telling Wil things so his patchy memory would pick up the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh yes,” Wil </span>
  <em>
    <span>“remembered”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pulled out some toys out of thin air. They were little rough cloth stuff toys, tops, and candies.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bim was excitedly cheering and Yan and Yancy were easily won over. Arthur walked over, he would quickly forgive Wilford for leaving, but he would of course never forget that Dark had been the one who stayed. The one who made sure they were all fed and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So as he looked over at Illinois who was standing behind Dark, grabbing onto the Entity’s coat, their rivalry would start. Arthur who wanted attention and love but didn’t know how to ask for it, and Illinois who picked a favorite parent early and clung to him like a little magnet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kay eventually calmed down and Oliver was sent back to Google. Illinois was even coaxed to come near Wilford to receive his own gift.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After lunchtime when things had finally calmed down, Dark approached the table with a little wooden box. It had six little bronze stars inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ooh,” Bim jumped up in his chair excitedly. “I get more stars?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No Bim,” Dark lightly pushed his hands away. “You already have one, these are for your siblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bim puffed out his cheeks, glaring at Dark but the Entity attached one of the stars to each of the children’s clothes, right next to their collars, his aura embedded in each of the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Illinois’s eyes widened like dinner plates as he stared at it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty,” Yan commented.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arthur ripped it off but the second it was off his person it vanished into thin air and reappeared back where Dark had placed it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There we go, this way if any of you get into trouble, I can find you,” Dark told them. “Blow twice on the star or squeeze it and you will be instantly brought to me, regardless of if you are in danger or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How adorable,” Wilford commented, a wide grin across his face from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wil, the children have been overeager for your return,” Dark redirected the conversation. “Arthur in particular has been worried about where you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What a sweetheart,” Wilford smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arthur sputtered and shouted that he wasn’t, stomping his foot as Wilford chuckled. The rest of the day carried on normally, but an uneasy rivalry had begun between the two eldest boys in the house, one that wouldn’t end until one of them was dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oliver deserves better benefits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>